Two of Us
by The Nowhere Girl
Summary: When Fiona Lennon drops in on the Beatles out of nowhere, John thinks she's just a burden. Who needs a twin sister? Especially when he didn't know he had one. But when one of the Beatles' falls hard for her, what will happen to the band?
1. Chapter 1

**Heh heh heh... John will get his comeuppance.**

**Should be interesting.**

**~michelleandjulia**

**

* * *

**

The astoundingly beautiful girl flew down the twisted streets. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair and looked at the building on Abbey Road in confusion. She pushed open the door to EMI Records and walked in. The receptionist looked at her.

"I'm here to see John Lennon," she said in a voice with a Scouser twang.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked.

"Tell him, that he wouldn't want to miss this," she said with a slightly familiar smirk.

* * *

Paul was angry. They had been called down from the recording studio for no reason. But when the got into the lobby, everything got even more confusing.

Sitting on the couch in the lobby was a girl that appeared to be the same height as John. When she looked his way, she had those same pircing brown eyes and familiar smirk. Her dark hair was shoulder-length and Paul looked... even angrier.

"John, take off the wig," Paul said, unamused.

"I'm not John," said a rough voice that was like John's, but with a feminine twist.

"I'm right behind you Macca!" said an annoyed voice that could only be John's. He hadn't seen this girl yet.

"John..." George said, pointing at the girl. When John got a look, he turned on the Lennon charm.

"Well, hello there. And how may I help you?" he said.

"By not flirting with your own sister. I don't do incest," she retorted.

All the Beatles stopped moving.

"Sister? John? Yeah right," Ringo said.

"Wanna bet?" she asked and showed them her birth certificate.

_Fiona Layla Lennon_

_Birth Date: October 9th, 1940_

They all stared in disbelief.

"I'm John's twin sister," she stated.

"Not fucking possible," John said.

"Oh yeah? While you were living with Mimi I was stuck on a boat with Freddie! We met only once while he was visiting," she said, pulling out a picture and showing it to him. Two identical kids sat next to each other, one with long hair and a dress and the other with short hair and in pants and a shirt.

George eyed the girl with intrest. She was certainly as attractive as her brother.

"What do you do?" Paul asked.

"I've been working in bars for a long time. I've had enough of it," she responded.

"Are you a musician?" Ringo asked. Her eyes lit up like John's did when they started talking about music.

"Yes!" she replied breathlessly. And she started to sing. Her voice was sweetly medolic, but with an undertone of roughness.

They all were still confused at this meeting with this strange girl. They all had a question on their minds, but no one would dare say it. Until George.

"Where will you be staying?" he asked.

* * *

**Tee hee. John has a sister. How will this turn out? **

**Read and repond people.**

**~michelleandjulia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about how short the last chapter was. It was kinda a five-second thing.**

**Anyway, here is chapter two. **

**Review and you get a virtual brownie! :)**

**~michellendjulia**

**

* * *

**

John was pissed. Who did this girl think she was? She just came in here and broke the news on him. A twin? He didn't have one. He was sure of that. But wait...

She had said she was with Freddie, and he did remember a girl when he was younger. He looked at her, a cold smirk on her face. Yup, this was definitely his sister.

"Are you finished analyzing me?" she asked. John nodded his head slowly, putting two and two together in his head. She had never really had a family. She'd lived on a boat her whole life and, even though his mom abandoned him, at least he talked to her. She didn't just abandon Fiona, she flat-out gave her away. This girl had put up the same shell of sarcasm that he had.

And then, he did the last thing you would ever expect John Lennon to do: he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. For everything," he said. She hugged him back.

"Sorry for dropping out of nowhere. That wasn't really fair," she responded. They let go and looked into identical eyes. Fiona shuddered.

"It's like looking into a mirror where I'm a dude," she said.

"What do you mean? Looking at you...it's like I'm turning into a woman!" John exclaimed. They both laughed in that mouse-on-crack way and covered their mouths.

"You are totally John's sister," Paul said. She grinned at him, and he melted a little. And he had a really disturbing thought: If John was a woman, he'd be totally hot.

"So, where are you staying?" George persisted. He had a hope that she'd want to stay with him, but he didn't know why. She'd obviously want to stay with her brother rather than some boy she just met, right?

"I don't know. I don't have very good planning skills..." she murmured.

"Just like John!" Ringo exclaimed. Fiona laughed in a gentle way and Ringo beamed. He wanted this girl to like him. John glared at Ringo for a moment.

Fiona sighed and shook her head, sitting down on the couch. She crossed her legs. Of course, she didn't know how provocative that looked. She also didn't know of the three boys drooling over her. She was used to boys staring at her in that way. She inherited the family looks.

"Well, what are my options?" she asked.

"You could stay in a hotel," John suggested.

"Not enough money," she said.

"We could provide," John said.

"Don't go to all the trouble. Besides, it's your money," she said.

"You could stay with me," Paul said.

"Or me," George continued.

"Or me," Ringo said.

"Or none of you and she could stay at my house!" John snapped. He figured it out now. He looked at all of them, staring at his own sister, for crying out loud, with those lust-filled looks on their faces!

"No need to fight over me!" she giggled, not knowing the thoughts of the boys. There was a silence that dragged on.

"So, which one of us is older?" John asked.

"You. By two and a half minutes," she replied automatically. Another drag of cigerettes and silence.

"I don't know where they are!" they heard an angry voice say. The boys groaned and looked over at the doorway. Brian Epstein and George Martin (I'm calling him Mr. Martin BTW) walked into the room. They saw the boys, all looking confused, John disgusted, and the other three attracted to something.

"Where have you boys been?" Brian snapped.

"Meeting her," George said, gesturing to the girl sitting down. There were two gasps.

"Who is she?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Me own twin sister," John said. Brian and Mr. Martin stared, not quite believing his words.

"Lets just go back to the studio," suggested a pale Brian. The boys nodded.

_A few hours later._

As they sat eating, Paul thought he had come up with a perfect solution to the problem at hand.

"Why don't you stay with one of us per night?" he suggested to Fiona. She locked eyes with her brother and both of them spread an evil grin.

"Okay, but on one condition," she said.

"What?" the three asked eagerly.

"You have to screw me Paul," she said seriously. Paul blushed and didn't know what to say. The other two stared in shock. And then, Fiona and John burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding! I'm just joking! I really had you going there didn't I?" she said, gasping for breath. Now Paul was a little annoyed. And really embarrased. He grinned that own evil grin of his.

"Tease!" he yelled. She turned to him and he planted his lips on hers.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**Okay, well why did Paulie do that? And how will Fiona respond? Join us again next chapter!**

**Read and review please!**

**Peace and Love.**

**~michelleandjulia**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now we find out what made Paul compulsivley kiss her. **

**Read and Review please!**

**~michelleandjulia**

* * *

The first thing Fiona did after she got over her initial shock of being kissed was pull away. Her bangs hung over her eyes and she brought her hand hard across Paul's face.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

"I think I have a choice of whether I want that to happen or not McCartney," she growled. Her nails were digging deep into her palm.

"It was just a kiss!" he spat.

"I'm not just some toy that has caught your fancy for a few moments! I'm a real human being! And dude, you were just kissing the sister of your best friend!" she said, gesturing to John. Suddenly, something clicked in Paul's head.

"Sorry," he said.

"Anyway, I think it'll be better if I just stay at John's house," she said. The others nodded in approval.

* * *

John woke up in a cold sweat. Cynthia was lying in the bed beside him, breathing softly.

_"It was only a dream," _he thought. He felt relived for a minute, but even so...

He walked down the steps, just to be sure. His heart sank when he saw the rumpled sheets lying on the bed. She wasn't in them. He lit a cigerette and walked out of the front door. There she was, looking at the sun rising and rubbing his cat behind the ears.

"Good morning," she said, without looking back.

"Morning," he said grumpily. She chuckled.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" she sighed.

"No," he said.

"That's another thing we have in common," she said.

"Then why are you up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Nerves, I guess. Plus I'm still shocked by what Paul did," she said, scratching the cat on the flat of his back. John ran a hand through his mess of curls. Fiona turned back and giggled.

"Well I guess we both have the curly hair then, ey?" she said. Her auburn hair was curling in her eyes. She was wearing Buddy Holly glasses.

"Glasses?" he said.

"Yeah. Don't like wearing 'em, so I don't." She shrugged. They both stood outside akwardly. She sighed.

"John?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"How long do you plan on cheating on Cyn?" she said. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"How'd you know that?" he said.

"I can see it, the looks in all of your eyes. I mean, Cyn... shouldn't have to be put through it, John. What happens when she finds out?" she asked. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"She won't," he said. Fiona tilted her head.

"Are you sure? I've heard that you're a mad, jealous drunk. Who knows what you'll say," she said. John scowled. She shrugged and shook her head.

"Whaddya want me to tell you? This is akaward enough without you goin through me personal life!" he yelled at her. She laughed.

"One day and I already got ya yellin at me!" she said, giggling. He raised an eyebrow. She might even be stranger than him...

...Nah.

* * *

_Later that night...The Cavern Club_

Dressed in a low-cut, black dress, that wasn't very long, Fiona wandered around the Club drunk. She scratched behind her head and looked around lazily. She had lost her escort.

"Well, hello there!"

"Who's she?"

"Yowza!"

"Hey honey, we can show you a good time!"

She was used to these chants, and she ignored them as usual.

"Fiona!"

She turned at the voice. Oh, it was only Ringo.

"Hey Rings!" she said, a grin spreading over her face.

"Whatcha' doin' wanderin' around?" he asked, slurring his words.

"I'm lost!" she shouted over the music. He laughed.

"Wanna go outside?" he yelled.

"Sure!" she replied. He took her hand and led her outside.

"Hey! I can breathe!" she exclaimed. They both laughed and she slid down the wall, sitting down with a plop.

"Ya gonna get up?" Ringo asked. Fiona giggled once, and then again. Then she burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"What's so funny, luv?" Ringo asked, giggling himself.

"I-I dunno!" Fiona gasped out before falling into more giggles. Ringo helped her up, trying to get her to the car so he could take her home. She was wasted, even more wasted then he wa-

His thoughts were cut off as he realized what was happening. Immediatley, the drunk girl, being a Lennon, had instinctivley fallen into him and her lips had met his, unexpected to both. Oh, she wouldn't have done it, mind you, if she wasn't TOTALLY WASTED!

But then again, Ringo wasn't gonna complain. This girl was prettier than most girls he normally saw. Though, this unexpected turn of events wasn't expected to continue on as it did. Fiona was enjoying every second of it, tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing against him like the flirt she was. And she loved the firey feeling she got. But she didn't want to mess with this boy's heart too much. Let's face it, she was no good for him. She'd only hurt him in the end. Fiona sighed and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ringo asked, a little rejected.

"We...we shouldn't be doing this," Fiona said. She turned away and Ringo caught her arm.

"Why? Am I not good enough? Would you rather have Paul or George? You girls are all the same! Go for the pretty boy!" he spat out. Her narrow eyes narrowed even more as she sneered at him.

"You don't know anything!" she hissed. Then she pulled her arm away from him and returned to the bar, her version of "safety."

"Hey darling. What's a pretty girl like you doing alone in a place like this?"

She turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. This man was taller than her by a good four or five inches. His breath reeked of alcohol and his almost-black eyes stared into hers.

"I can fend for myself thanks," she said, turning back to her drink. Instantly, he was beside her at the bar.

"I didn't mean to offend, doll. Just wondering if I could show you a little hospitality." She could feel his breath on her neck.

Internally, she didn't mean for the events that happened next to happen. She was drunk, she always said that excuse. Truth was? She just wanted to drown out her strange emotions for Ringo. She would not, could not, ever fall in love again. And this boy was nothing like the sweet, sensible boy she was already falling for.

"I'll take up your offer on that," she said with a wicked smile.

* * *

**Umm...well...SHE IS LENNON'S SISTER GODDAMNIT! What'd you expect?**

**I really didn't like finishing this chapter. :( That's why I procrastinated guys. I'm sorry.**

**If you're still there, R & R and I promise to update sooner than last time. Mandy will kill me if I don't XD**

**~Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okayy! Next chapta! :)**

**Not much else to say...**

**Mandy will get the reference in here. XD**

**~Sarah**

* * *

Waking up next to a nameless stranger wasn't one of the top things on Fiona's to-do list. In fact, she was quite disturbed at herself. She thought she'd given up on this crap. One-night stands...drinking...

I mean, she hasn't even gotten off the ciggies yet.

Speaking of ciggies, she really wanted one. She didn't know if she had one. Well...in that dress, prolly not. She sat up in the sheets, only to have them instantly fall down. She looked at her bare chest for a moment and shrugged. Even if this dude woke up, what did she care? The deed was done. Didn't matter now.

But why did she feel so guilty about this. Like she cheated on someone? She wasn't seeing anyone. The closest she had got was the kiss from Ringo...and Paul.

Good god! Hamburg does make one a whore! And she was only there for a week. Yet all of those Hamburg girls showed her how to strut her stuff. She didn't need much help with that anyway. She had always been sarcastic, suggestive, and suppressed feelings she didn't want to deal with.

But she felt really guilty about it this time. It couldn't possibly be because of Darren?

No, he was way out of the picture. She swore she'd never fall in love again after he cheated. But maybe...Ringo? No, no, no! She didn't feel anything for him! She was drunk and it was a kiss, nothing more.

He would be so sad when he found out...

She didn't have time to worry about that though. Her reason was screaming get out. Get dressed and get out.

Her rebellious, mischievous side was telling her to stay and see what this man was like.

Wait. Hello! What was this? A bruise on her leg? Yeah, okay. Why did she sleep with this guy? He was a bastard. She could tell that already.

Sighing as she slipped on her black dress, she walked out into the unknown streets. She didn't exactly know where she was going, but she'd find John's house. She had her ways.

...

Waking up next to a nameless stranger wasn't one of the top things on Ringo's to-do list. In fact, he was quite disturbed at himself. He thought he'd cut back on this crap. One-night stands...drinking...

He shook his head, not worrying about that right now. He shook the short-haired blonde awake. She was only seventeen or eighteen by the looks of it. And with one timid glance at him, she was off, dressing herself and running out the door. He sighed. The poor girl probably didn't know what she was doing last night. Oh well. He just needed a rebound girl, and she served that purpose quite well.

Oh, that was cruel, harsh. He wasn't going to start thinking cold thoughts like the rest of them. He wanted to stay as pure as possible.

Yeah, fat chance. Considering he was a Beatle... **(A/N: OHMIGEORGE! BEATLE IS IN THE DICTIONARY!) **He knew being pure was impossible, but he didn't want to harden into sarcasm. He wanted to stay Ringo. He didn't want to change one bit.

He sighed and dressed himself, walking out into the kitchen to make some coffee. His pounding headache had already started and the thought of food made him want to puke his guts out. Maybe he just wouldn't eat breakfast.

The sound of the shrill doorbell cut through his skull and almost made him drop his coffee mug. He groaned and set his cup down.

"The door's open!" he yelled. John waltzed in with a grim look on his face.

"Is my sister in your custody?" he asked. Ringo shook his head slowly. She didn't know where she went. After the kiss, he'd gone back in the bar and picked up that bird...

"Damn! Not with you or the other blokes..." John yelled, smacking his hand against a wall. Ringo raised his eyebrows in surprise, and then his face hardened into a scowl.

"Really? She didn't go home with the pretty boy?" then he turned away and grabbed his mug. The coffee was bitter and acidic in his mouth.

"What the hell are you sulking about?" John asked, his temper already gearing for battle. It was damn early in the morning and he was so not in the mood for this crap.

Ringo flared his nostrils and turned the other way, looking for something to sweeten up his coffee. It was then that he and John heard a knock on the door. They both went for it at the same time, causing John to knock into Ringo and make him drop his cup on the tile floor.

"Shit..." he muttered, starting to pick up the shattered pieces. John opened the door, ready to turn the reporter or fan away. His words died on his lips as he saw his slightly damaged sister leaning in the doorway, an equal look of surprise crossing her features.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" he yelled at her.

"Does it matter? I'm here now!" she snarled, walking in through the door without asking. She plopped down on the couch and laid there, covering her eyes with the back of her hand. Of course, Paul and George pick this exact moment to arrive. They were all going to practice at Ringo's, due to they didn't have to work on the weekends.

"Hey Rings I..." Paul stopped as he saw an angry, hungover Ringo picking up the rest of the plaster shards.

"Dya need any help?" he asked, leaning down to touch Ringo's shoulder.

"No. Go away," Ringo snapped at him before wiping up the coffee with a paper towel. George followed quietly, choosing not to get involved.

"Fiona. Get up and tell me where the hell you were last night or I'll bloody disown ya!" John yelled at her. She shot him a glare that only a Lennon could pull off. Even John could feel his stomach burning. He decided not to bother her and turned to the others.

"She went off with a guy," Ringo spat out hotly, focusing on a drop of coffee that was making it's way down the side of the counter.

"You WHAT?" John snapped at her, pulling at her shoulder. Paul supressed a jealous thought. George chose to ignore it. He wanted nothing more than friendship from this girl at this point.

Fiona smacked at his arm and hissed, "If you EVER touch me again, you'll wish you never met me."

"Already wish that, doll," John sneered at her.

* * *

**Otay, so this is in preperation for something veeeeeeeery interesting that's gonna happen next. Don't miss it! It'll be awesome! :3**

**~Sarah**


End file.
